Untitled
by YumeOdori
Summary: Just a short one shot about Timber, Thompson and Canterbury featuring a mean Alois. Maybe a lot of OOC in here, sorry!


Title: Untitled

Author: yume_odori

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji II

Pairing: Thompson/Timber/Canterbury

Rating: R/NC-17

Word count: 869

Beta: strangel & aphoticvash

Summary: Alois is a little brat! and this is just a 3some the lovely people on Tumblr made me write! *loves them all*

His laugh isn't sweet at all.

It's dirty, high pitched and nothing like a laugh from a 14 year old should be.

The laughter fades into a dark giggle as he watches the spectacle happening right in front of him.

The lights are dim, but even without them he would know the exact expressions his three servants are wearing.

"Come on," he urges them on, as they hesitate, huddled together on his huge bed. They look helpless, clinging on to each other like lost little lambs. What a lovely sight. And really, they have all reasons to do so. They can't run. The door is locked and just outside is Claude, waiting.

And who would ever disobey the master of the Trancy household, anyway?

He keeps on smiling, but as none of the boys make a move, he starts getting annoyed.

"Timber," he orders, "start touching Thompson!"

Eyes wide, Timber opens his mouth to protest, but Thompson holds him back. Alois can see the hesitation in his movement, but Thompson still leans over his brother and presses their lips together.

To the boy's delight there is a squeak of surprised shock and some struggling, which subsides after a while when Timber is being held down by his brothers.

He watches as Timber puts his arms around Thompson, lost in the kiss. His hands find their ways to his brother's hair. The pulling looks painful. It looks _fantastic_.

"Undress," comes the next order after a while. He's starting to like the way this is going.

This time, Canterbury is the first to make a move, his brothers still deep in a kiss. Now leaning over as well, he starts opening the buttons of Timber's vest, breaking off the kiss between his brothers.

"Slower." Alois wants it to be slow, wants to enjoy the play.

Canterbury swallows before he unbuttons the vest as slow as he can, his hands only shaking slightly. Timber's breath is heavy, his cheeks ruddy and his gaze dazed; he isn't even trying to stop his brothers as they undress him slowly.

When the last piece of clothes comes off, all three boys are out of breath.

Alois takes his time before he gives the next order, enjoying the frightened looks on his servants' faces.

"Now go ahead." It's simple and implies everything he wants to see now.

When Thompson leans down and presses his lips against Timber's collarbone, Alois starts to laugh. The eyes of the brothers meet with confusion.

"That's not what I meant," Alois giggles, "go ahead," he repeats with a sick smile on his lips.

Alois feels giddy as he watches Timber fading back into reality. The shock on his face, followed by shame as Thompson spreads his legs.

As Thompson moves to undress, Alois stomps his feet.

"I did not tell you to do this!" No one does things he hasn't ordered. Thompson only nods and proceeds to only open the fly of his trousers.

With amusement he watches as Thompson positions himself between his brother's spread legs.

He leans back in a comfortable position as he gives more directions.

"Wet your brother's fingers," he smiles.

Slowly a sucking noise fills the room, as Timber sucks on his brother's finger.

After a while Alois decides that it's enough, even though he knows that it isn't.

"Now go ahead."

The first pained moan makes him giggle again. He can see the pained expression on Timber's face as his brother starts to prepare him.

"Go slow. I don't need a useless servant in the morning," he orders.

One, two, three and he decides that it's enough preparation; where is the fun when everything goes smoothly? And he doesn't like the expression Timber is getting, it's way too relaxed.

"Do it."

A pained yelp and sniffling is heard when Thompson thrusts in. Timber throws his arms around his brother's neck, clawing at his back in desperate need for something to hold on to, tears slowly making their way down his cheeks.

_What a gorgeous sight!_

"You!" Alois points at Canterbury, who's been left out the whole time, "Distract your bother!"

Canterbury moves closer again and frames Timbers face with his hands, leans down and presses their lips tight together.

Timber moans in surprise and bites his brother's lips, as Thompson's hips give another sharp jerk.

"Faster! Faster!" Alois claps and jumps up, cheering his servants on.

He can see the pained look on Timber's face as Thompson moves his hips faster, Timber's clawing nearly tearing up his brother's clothes.

His delight dims a bit as he sees how Canterbury reaches between his brothers' bodies. Suddenly, Timber breaks their kiss to moan in excitement. But he lets them continue. Their punishment for disobeying will take place sooner or later.

He watches as everything reaches its peak and then dies down.

The three bodies and the mess on the bed now not in his interest anymore.

He claps one last time before standing up.

"Hurry and clean this up!" he gives his last order for tonight before he strides to the door.

Those servants. They were useless from the beginning.


End file.
